Bat-Man: His Son's Destiny
by Preci LV
Summary: Matthew Wayne, the son of the deceased Batman, is the newest heir of Wayne Manors and along with his friend, Maia Gordon-Grayson, the daughter of Batgirl and Robin, they investigate the crimes in Gotham City. They come face to face with Orla Quinn, the kid of the Joker and late Harley Quinn and Matthew develops feelings for her. Does he fall into her trap or resist temptation?
1. Meet the Kids of Gotham City

It was a normal night for Gotham City. A little bit **too** normal for the sixteen year old son and only child of Batman. Matthew Wayne AKA Bat-Kid was on top of Wayne Mansion, the place that he inherited from his father before he passed away. Wearing a ninja-like black suit with his dad's bat logo on the upper corner of his chest and a mask resembling to Robin's signature mask, he sat on the roof corner, lurking for evil. Not wanting to wear the Bat Cape, Batman's signature look, so he wouldn't look **completely** like his dad, he sighs as he thinks of him. His father was always neglecting him as a child. Always so resistant to love but his mother seemed to fill the big hole in his heart that he desperately wanted, even though his mother was the sneaky and mischievous Catwoman, whose real name was Selina Kyle. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking of his mother as well, for since his dad's death, she went back into crime and was arrested for burglary. He doesn't remember how long has it been nor how many years she has. Though he knew it felt like a couple of years now. He's sixteen now, so he was at least fourteen when she was arrested. Matthew never understood what made his parents fall in love with each other. Was it his father's wealth or his dashing good looks? Was it his mother's notorious martial art skills or her clever smarts? He can't ask his mother and he damn sure can't ask his father. His mind cleared up as he sees a flashing light. A flashing light that he was familiar with. The Bat Signal. The Bat Signal flashed from a short distance. He glanced at it for a while and geared up as he knew it was coming from the docks.

 _Damn it. Why the docks? The docks was the place that my father passed. He was killed by..._

He shakes out of his thought as he rushed to the docks. Calling his friend and sister-like figure, Maia Gordon-Grayson AKA Mystique, she came in a blink of an eye. As Barbara Gordon and Richard Grayson's only daughter and the commissioner's only granddaughter, she developed her father's habit of learning new tricks to deceive enemies using ninjutsu and developing a unique interest of magic. She ruffles her friend's black slicked hair, for Maia was a year older than him. Pushing her away, he reminds her that there was trouble in the docks. She pouted and teases him about not letting loose and having fun. He reminds her that being a hero was not about having fun. That it was filled with responsibility. She laughs at him and heads out to the docks. He growls at his friend's stupidity and chases after her. As the duo were at the docks, it was empty. Well...apart from the fact that there were a bit of bloody bodies on the ground. Maia shutters at the sight of them and holds on to Bat-Kid. He looks at her and tries to hide his face. To keep her from looking at him blushing. They investigate the docks until bumping into a girl with a platinum blonde ponytail and a large rubber hammer. Wearing a red and white plaid shirt and jean short-shorts with long red socks and white converse sneakers. The kids widen their eyes and drop their jaws...Their newest nemesis...

 **Orla Quinn AKA Trickster. The deadly daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn.**

Not only Orla was sneaky but she was deeply insane...!

The rest of the details are in the next chapter...


	2. Orla's Plans

Trickster eyed Bat-Kid flirtingly and laughs manically as she twirls her ponytail around with her red nail-polished finger. Mystique growls lowly and rolls her eyes, thinking in her mind how pathetic Trickster was acting. It's not that Mystique's jealous, it was the FACT that Orla was a trickster. Like her name. She was not, repeat IS NOT, jealous..! Trickster saw Mystique and came close to her face. Not wanting to see her face, Mystique turns away but couldn't help herself but to smell the cigarette residue in Trickster's breath.

 _For a sixteen year old brat...she smokes like a hobo...How much does this bitch smoke...?_

Pushing Trickster away from her, Mystique nearly runs off to catch her breath. Laughing at her, Trickster comes close to Bat-Kid and flirts with him again, calling him her little 'puddin'. Bat-Kid nearly snaps at her and tells her to back off or else.

"Or else you'll do what, sweetie pie?"

"Don't call me sweetie either! I know your fucking games, Orla. Don't underestimate me, brat."

"Oh, _I'm_ a brat...? You're so sexy when you're upset."

Bat-Kid groans and moves away from her, but she grabs his arm and kisses his lips. Mystique nearly drops her jaw but quickly shakes her head and remembers of her flirty plans.

 _She's so filthy with her pathetic attempts to get Matt. Get over yourself, Orla..._

She wraps her sleazy arms all around Matthew's neck then she nearly stabs him with a knife she kept in her back pocket! Being able to dodge her blow, he ties her up with one of his dad's batarangs. Able to cut herself loose, she attacks Mystique but manages to disappears. Looking back and forth, she didn't notice the low-blow Maia gave her in the face. Stumbling backwards, she lets out a pitchy cry and runs to Matt's side. Looking confused and looking back at Maia, who was looking steamed from Orla's twisted mind. Trying to push Orla off him, he couldn't find the heart to. He didn't understand why he couldn't but maybe, yet maybe, he was falling for her. Twisted and corrupt as she was, she reminded something of his mother, Catwoman, for she had the same flirty and spontaneous attitude with his father, before she turned into addiction and burglary. He sighs as he hangs on to her. Maia mouths out to him, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Trust me.", he mouths out back.

Maia shakes her head in disbelief. As Matt comforts Orla, he secretly handcuffs her! Her mouth agape, she giggles and plays with her ponytail again. Smiling in his face, she compliments him on his integrity and boldness. Feeling on his chest, she cuddles with him. His mouth crooked a bit, he looks at Maia for help, she was chuckling to herself before grabbing Orla and calling the cops. The cops arrived, taking away Orla and stuffing her into the back of their car. She was slowly whistling under her breath as she was grinning. Matt and Maia look at each other then back at Orla as she was sitting inside the car. Something popped up in Matt's mind.

 _She's scheming something. I know it. I just can't-_

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble a bit. The cops were being shocked to death from the shockwaves! Seeing their shaking bodies drop to the ground, Maia's dark eyes widen with fear and she almost faints. Keeping her posture together, she uses her wristwatch to detect any robotics underground, which they were tiny microscopic bugs inside. Wondering how she'd manage to put them underground, Maia tries to get the bugs without shocking herself, but Orla must of have already known she was going to do that. Shocking herself, Maia lays on her side, paralyzed. Running to her aide, Matt scoops up Maia. Nearly bursting into tears and praying that his dear friend wasn't dead, he glares at Orla, nearly wanting to kill her, but didn't. He had unfinished business to deal with her. Matt decides to take Orla into his dad's Bat-Cave to do some questioning, but he knew it was a bad idea. Knowing she might steal something or a fast one on him.

 _Shit! Orla's been super clever the last time I've seen her. More clever and more sexy...No..! Snap out of it, Matt! Why are you **falling** for Orla?! I mean...*sigh*...fuck it. I need damn answers._

She was smirking like her madman of her deranged father but has dirty good looks from her deranged mother. Not trying to fall for her sexy acts, he takes her into Wayne Manors for questioning, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and guilt and pleasure that Trickster had in store for him. Good Lord...what did Matt get himself into...?


	3. Bruce's Secret

Matt puts Maia on her bed and goes into the living room to question Orla. She was eyeing his dad's merchandise. Looking at her fiercely, he tells her _not_ to touch _anything_! She giggles at him and touches one of his dad's vases.

 _*Sigh*…she doesn't listen...! Try not to let her mess up your mind. Go and do this for Maia. Do it for her and pray that she's not dead. She can't die...not yet._

He was dressed casually in a dark blue sweater and brown Levi jeans while walking around barefooted. He left the Robin mask that he wears as part of his costume on. Though he didn't want his identity to be revealed to the world, he felt like he couldn't trust Orla with this secret. But, if you had to picture what the son of Batman looked like, he'd looked like a mix of Jared Leto and John Mayer. But, with blue eyes. He sits on the table in front of her and questions her about the dock incident. She looks him in the eye and laughs to herself. Sighing to himself, Matthew was losing his temper and patience with Orla. He knew who Orla was due to the multiple encounters that their fathers had battled with each other. Matthew had kind of expected Orla to follow the path of evil, for her parents are BOTH nuts! Looking at her, Matthew was thinking to himself about what was _she_ was thinking. She was smiling at him and reaching for his hand. Hesitating at first then finally giving her his hand, he sighs. Wondering about what he was thinking, Orla tried to take off Matt's mask. Grabbing her arm, he gives her a stern look, meaning not to do that. He asks her again to answer him about the docks. She finally gives in and tells him. She was trying to hi-jack a boat from the docks to gather up as many villains as she can to bring back to her father. He shutters at the thought of her father.

 _The Joker...the deadly man who killed my father...! My father and my grandparents...! So, why did he want a league of supervillains for...? He was the baddest ass in all of Gotham. Was he looking for more henchmen...? He has so many though...! Dammit, Joker! Why?! Damn you, why?!_

"Why does your dad want more henchmen for?"

"He wants to plan a massive attack on all of Gotham. He wants to use deadly gas bombs to drop all over Gotham and kill its' citizens by plane. He wants me to gather up the baddest villains that I could find all over the world since your little _daddy_ killed most of them last week-"

"Whoa. Back up. Repeat that. Last week?"

"Yeah...your DAD was at Daddy's lair last week and killed off most of his henchmen!"

Matt's eyes widen and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was hyperventilating in his thoughts. He couldn't take the image of his father still being alive out of his mind. Bruce Wayne. Batman. Gotham's Bat-like God. He was still alive. Matthew knew he should be excited that his father was alive still, but instead he was extremely pissed off. How was his dad still alive and he didn't know it?! He stood up fast and started to punch the wall as he had tears in his eyes. He takes off his mask and wipes the tears away without Orla looking at him. Maybe she was lying about his dad being alive. But she wasn't stupid. He storms over to Orla and demands her to tell him everything about his father. For as long as he could remember, their fathers battled the most intense battle when he was eleven years old, leaving Matt's father shot on the chest and abs by the Joker and he fell off the roof of Wayne Manor. His body landing in the middle of the docks. He and Orla both saw the death of Batman for themselves. Smirking to himself, Matt should of known that his father would wear some sort of bulletproof suit. He felt stupid. Why would his dad keep something big like this a secret from him...his own _son_?! His heart was filling more and more of hatred for him.

 _Damn...damn...why?! Mom went back to jail because of you! Why would you keep a big secret like that from us?! Fuck!_

"Orla...tell me everything about my father! Now! Or else..."

"Damn, Tarzan. What's with the brutality?"

"No time for your damn jokes, Orla! Give me answers!"

"I pretty much told you everything, puddin'."

He sighs. She looks at him.

"What are you staring at, Orla?"

"Nice face, Matt Wayne."

"What?"

"I _said_ nice face..."

He felt his face and quickly remembers his mask in his pocket. He groans. His plan was falling apart quickly. Orla got up from the couch and touched Matthew's chest. She told him that his dad was a jerk for hiding from him and the mansion like that. He lets her hug him and couldn't help but to cry on her shoulder as he holds on to her. He pulls her body closer to his, leans in and kisses her. She had her eyes wide open but slowly closes them and wraps her arms around his neck. Rocking back and forth, they kept kissing before falling upon the couch and their kissing was turned into making out, but Matthew hoped that it didn't turn into sex. Maia finally awakens, walking steadily to the living room, and she sees the two of them on the couch and loudly whistles at them. Quickly getting off Orla, Matthew tells Maia about what happened and plans to take down The Joker once and for all. He leaves out the part of his dad being alive. He didn't want to shock her too much. He insists to take Orla back to her father and Maia to stay here to be lookout on the monitor. Maia growls at them but finally gives in to her friend's command. Looking at the both of them, Orla was giggling to herself. Looking at each other, they thought that this was a bad idea, but they were known for getting themselves into sticky situations like this. What is there to lose, anyway...?


	4. The Home of the Joker

Orla and Matthew crept into the Joker's lair and watched what he was doing. They watched the evil Joker commanding the henchmen that Orla brought up before she was caught by Bat-Kid. He was chuckling under his breath but the white powdered clown makeup on his face made Matthew shutter and think to himself.

 _Damn...am I REALLY get myself into this situation with Trickster...ur…I mean Orla...? *Sigh*…Lemme do this fuckin' shit and get outta here before I see that fuckin' bastard I call 'dad'._

Matthew scans the whole lair to see his father but there wasn't a sign of him anywhere. Matthew sighs a breath of relief. Orla looks at him strangely. Forgetting that she was there, he blushes. Maia contacts him on his earpiece.

"How's things over there? I'm missing any type of 'excitement'?"

"Nice tone of sarcasm."

"I've learned from the best."

"I'm sure you have."

"Haha! Good one, my dear baby brother."

"Humph. Well, I see the Joker loading boxes of that gas shit on his planes with his new _henchmen_.", he says while glaring at Trickster.

"Hey," says Orla. "Keep it up, Matthew, or else I'll tell Daddy your plans **and** _your_ secret identity."

Matt glares at her and sighs deeply. Orla smiles and giggles.

"You're every inch like your daddy, aren't you?", says Orla, slyly.

"Shut it, brat.", snaps Matt.

"Oh, I'm a brat again?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"What happened to my little-"

"I dare you to call me that again!"

"Hey, dumb ass!", yells Maia through his earpiece. "Scream even more loudly so that pothead Joker can hear you! If you want to _stop him_ , then I **suggest** that you'd shut your dumb ass up and pay attention!"

He growls lowly and says, "Alright. Shit. Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass sometimes?"

"Shut up, Matthew and complete the damn mission."

"I'm hinting that a little lady's jealous."

"I'm _not_ jealous, Matthew Wayne! Not jealous, I repeat that again!"

Matt chuckles lowly to himself and turns down his earpiece. Just then, he was hearing Joker unveil his plan to gas bomb Gotham and wickedly laugh out loud. His laughter made Matthew shutter and think about the time he saw Joker "shoot" his father. Matt struggled to get his father's image out of his head right now. Orla was stroking his jet-black hair and was smiling in his face. Was she reading Matthew's mind? She always manage to find a way to make him feel so safe and secure around her. He shakes his thought about her out and regains his superhero posture again. He storms out his hiding corner. Maia yells at him again, telling him to get back before he gets caught. Ripping the earpiece out of his ear and crushes it with his foot, Matthew comes out of the shadows and challenges Joker in front of his face. Joker grins like a madman and welcomes him to his 'humble abode'.

"Why, dear Bat-Kid...nice to see your father's face again.", he says, touching Matthew's face. Matt smacks it away and steps back for a bit.

"I **refuse** to greet a villain who killed my father...well..."

Matthew was hesitating, but the Joker knew that he knows.

"I see you found out the truth. Where's my bratty daughter...?"

Orla pops her head from the hiding place she was with Matt and shyly waves at her father.

"Hi, daddy...heh."

"Orla Harley Quinn, how dare you tell this kid about his father?!"

"Someone had to, daddy!"

Grabbing her ponytail, her father was furious and was about to hit her until Matt grabs his arm.

"Don't you touch her! It's not her fault. She was telling me the truth, something _you're_ incapable of doing!"

Joker smirked. "I see you have a love for my daughter."

"Don't get your damned monkey brain twisted, Joker."

Joker laugh and orders his new henchmen to attack. Matt tells Orla to get behind him. She nods and holds on to him. Maia was still in the bat cave, watching Matt's every move and shaking her head.

 _How the hell is Matthew's dumb ass falling in love with this **bitch**?!_

Just then, she heard someone clear their throat. She sighs and yells at the monitor, since she didn't someone else in the room, "Matt, you bastard! Why the hell would you-"

She turns around to hit Matt, only to find out that it was Nightwing. She stops and slowly puts down her arm.

"Dad...I mean...Nightwing, sir. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Nightwing was Maia's father. He married her mother, Barbara and became a positive role model for her. Maia's mother was with her grandfather, the commissioner, helping him run Gotham. By the look on her father's face, she and Matthew in some deep trouble.


	5. I'm Batman!

"Dad, I can explain."

"Explain, Maia. Explain why is Matthew over at Joker's and _you're over here_?"

"Well...that question, dear Daddy...is an _excellent_ question!"

"Maia Charlotte Gordon-Grayson, if you don't tell me the truth, I will tell your mother!"

Maia groans and admits up the truth to her father. After she was done, Nightwing frowns at his daughter, with his mask on, his long black hair slicked back and wearing his all-blue ninja-like suit. His arms crossed. He replies, "I don't know whether to be more upset at Matthew for bringing Joker's kid to our house and leaving to fight her father alone...or _you_ for letting him out of your sight! I would ground you, but I'm too pissed off...is he still at Joker's lair?"

Maia shrugs her shoulders and mumbles under her breath, "Why don't you check for yourself...?"

"Hey,", says Nightwing. "Don't you **dare** act grown around me."

"Why? You're not like Mom anyway."

"What's your problem?"

"My **problem** is you! Stop acting like you're Mom! She's away from us with Grampa and we don't know if she's coming back!"

"Maia-"

"No! As much as I **love** to hear your rehearsed lectures...Matthew needs me..."

Storming off to grab her costume from the hangers in her closet, she changes out of her teal t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans. Coming out of her bedroom dressed in her pink ninja suit and matching glasses with her magic tricks wrapped around her waist and tying her stringy black hair into a bun, she glares at her father with her vicious blue eyes and stormed off to help Matt. Watching her daughter slam the door behind her, Nightwing takes off his mask and sighs to himself. He admits that he has lost control of his daughter. It wasn't his fault though. Her mother was the commissioner's daughter and she has to help out with everything. He walks up to a picture of him as Robin, Barbara as Batgirl, Batman and Alfred the butler. He sighs as he remembers his younger years. He nearly was bursting into tears. He was crying for Batman's death. Crying for his wife leaving. Crying for Alfred's heart attack. Most of all, he was crying for his lack of parenthood.

 _If Alfred was here...he would help me out with Maia...she's acting too much like me..._

* * *

Matthew was lying on his side as he was bruised from his ribs. Wincing in pain, he was trying to grab one of his batarangs, but a henchman steps on his hand. Crying out in pain, he tries to bite the foot, only to get kicked in the face. Orla screams out and shakes the bars in the cage that her father trapped her in.

"Stop it, Daddy! Leave him alone. He's suffered enough!"

"Shut up, you bratty traitor! You are nothing to me now!"

"Yeah, sure! Treat me the exact same way you did to Mom! Kill me slowly just like you did **her**!" Orla was crying now. The Joker looks at his daughter and scoffs at her.

"Your mother was a buffoon to fall for me. She should of known better."

"Liar! Leave dear mommy out this!"

"You brat! You're a mere brat and a irritating slut like your mother."

"Shut up, Joker!", yells Matt, trying to stand up but keeps falling on his knees and coughing up blood. "Leave Orla alone. YOU are the brat. Treating your own family like garbage..."

"Like your father...?", asks Joker with a evil grin.

Matt glares at him and growls, yelling at him, "Shut the hell UP, Joker!"

He manages to get up and reaches into his belt to grab and throw batarangs at him. Moving away from the batarangs, the Joker throws a gas bomb at him. Dodging the bomb, Matthew runs up to him and punches him in the face before getting kicked in the gut. Falling on his knees and wincing in pain, he holds his gut and starts throwing up. Just then, Orla's cage bars blew up and she was gone! Matt looks over there and tries to scan the room for her, only to see her and Maia up top on the balcony. Matt smirks at Maia but was a little upset that she was here instead of at the cave.

 _At least Orla's safe._

"Okay, Joker. You're dead!", says Maia, throwing to throw some powder only to see him getting tangled up in a batarang that **didn't** belong to Matthew. Looking at the direction it came from, she groans as she sees Nightwing.

"Dad, what are you doing here?!"

"Helping you. You're welcome."

"We don't NEED any help, **Dad**!"

"Yes, you do."

"Don't tell me that I need you when I don't!"

Nightwing grabs her arm and drags her away. Pulling away from his grasp, Mystique storms off again.

"Maia!", cries Nightwing. Maia doesn't listen to him until she gets captured by one of the henchmen. Being thrown into a cage along with Matthew and Orla, she bangs on the bars. Feeling useless, she groans and plops on the ground.

"Stop, Mystique. It's no use.", says Matthew.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Someone has to."

"Leave me alone, Wayne!"

"Leave him alone, Mystique.", says Orla, trying to help.

"Shut it, Trickster! This is your fault anyway!", says Maia.

"Leave Orla out of this.", defends Matt.

"Look at you, Matt. Defending this slut!"

"She's not a slut!"

The bars start to explode. The kids were unharmed. Matt looks at the corner of his eye to see a masked shadow _._

 _Dad..._


	6. Joker's Mind

There was a dark and tall shadow on top of the balcony. Matt couldn't tell who it was, but he suspected it was Batman. He couldn't believe he was about to face his demons. He growls as the shadow appears to be bigger. Batman...! He was alive and well. The kids gasp. Nightwing smiles at his master. Joker smirks and laughs.

"I thought I've gotten rid of you."

"You did. But what you didn't know what was underneath me."

Batman reveals a black vest underneath his suit.

"A bulletproof suit...", Matt whispers to no one in particular.

"Why can't you die, Batman?!", yells Joker.

"Because I have a duty to fulfill...not only to me, but for my family."

"Yeah, the family **you** tore apart!", yells Matthew.

Batman turns around to his son.

"Son...I-"

"Don't even try to make up for your mistakes! You're nothing but a screw-up! Thanks to you, Mom's back in jail! She couldn't cope with your death, so she went into alcohol and back into villainy."

Batman looks at his son.

"Do you hear me? Do you even have any remorse?! If you did, you'd say something!", says Matt.

"Son...I'm...I can't fix what happened to your mother. Lemme.."

"What, Dad? What?!"

"You stay here and I fight Joker."

"It's **my** fight! Not yours."

"Matthew-"

Too late. Matthew was already to aim for Joker's throat. Joker grabs his arm and swings him around. Matt crashes into a wall. Nightwing aims for Joker with his batarangs. Missing, he snaps his fingers in disgust. Maia sucks in a breath.

 _Dad...be careful._

Orla runs to Matthew, holding on to him. Matt looks at her.

 _Orla..._

"Don't hurt yourself, puddin'...I mean...Matthew."

"Orla."

He gets up slowly and smirks at her. She looks at him and slowly smiles. Matt uppercuts Joker by his jawline. Falling backwards, he tastes blood in his mouth and grins. He grabs one of his prank-Taser and hits Matt's chest. Stumbling to the ground, he falls backward after being caught in the arms of Orla. Laying his body down, she grabs her Joker Hammer and hits her father in the gut with it. Falling backwards, he glares at his daughter. Scared, she decides to run, only to get caught by one of the henchmen. Wrapping his arms around Trickster's body, she tries to squirm out of his grasp but fails. Joker comes towards his daughter and laughs in her face.

"You're so pathetic like your mother."

"Mommy was not pathetic! I'm surprised she'd ever love a monstrosity like you!"

"I'll drug you like your mother! Keep it up!"

"So, you DO admit it! You DID kill Mom!"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"Admit your sins, Dad."

"I just did!"

"Why...?"

"Because I'm a **bad guy** , you dumb ass..."

Something was brewing inside of Matthew that he didn't understand. He couldn't take Joker treating his own **daughter** like trash. Sure, she was annoying. Sure, she's evil. Sure, she's the Joker's kid. But...she's just looking for that love. That certain bond from her father. Just like him. But it's killing him to see Orla cry. Matt was crying as well. Orla was hurting. She needed help. The last straw was Joker spitting in her face. Matt punches Joker square in the jaw.

"Joker, you ass! I'll kill you!"

Joker kicks him in the gut and pulls a gun out of his pocket. A real one. Matt's eye widen.

 _He wouldn't fuckin' dare._

"Stop what you're doing. Surrender. Or else."

"Or else what, Joker...?"

"I'll kill you...and her..."

Matt knew who "her" was. He was that damn desperate to kill him...and Orla...


	7. A Mad Clown's Death

Shit. Shit. Shit. What was Matthew here to do? Give in to the Joker and surrender or risk both his and Orla's lives? At first, he was thinking about making his dad pay for what he has done to his family by making them fall apart, but he knew that didn't make him the bigger man in this situation. He looks at Orla, whose eyes were widened with fear. He looks at the gun in Joker's hand.

"Don't you dare, Joker!", says Maia. "You ain't gutsy enough to kill both Matt **and** Orla!"

"Maia, don't put fuel into the flame," says Nightwing, "for you might cause an explosion."

Even though she understood what her father was trying to say, she really hated how he acts like a metaphorical Gandhi.

"What's it gonna be, dear Bat-Kid...? What's it gonna be...?", asks Joker. Matthew already knew how nuts the Joker was...but was he really this nuts to kill his only remaining piece of family he has left? Yes. Yes, he was.

"I'm not...giving up to you...but I ain't gonna die in the hands of you."

"Wrong answer."

Joker shoots at Matt's leg but ends up missing intentionally, as if he was trying to scare the sixteen year old. Matt **really** didn't want to die. He didn't want Orla to die either. Batman aims his batarangs at Joker's hand, making the Joker drop his gun. Feeling his wrist, Joker growls at Batman.

"Die, Batman, die! Damn you!"

"Never."

Batman grabs Matt by the collar and urges him to come with him. Refusing to move, Matt tells his father that he wanted to save Trickster. His father questions his decisions.

"Dad, were you even **there** when Joker was treating Orla like crap?! Were you?! If you were, you wouldn't judge me."

"Nobody's judging you, son."

"Oh, really? 'Cause it seems like that's your job nowadays, apart from your new job from keeping secrets and tearing families apart."

"I don't like your tone, son."

"Or maybe you just don't like _me_!"

"Son-"

Matthew was heading for Orla, making sure if she was okay. She nods her head and smiles. Maia was coming towards Batman.

"What is up with your teammate?", he asks his goddaughter, which she calls her grandfather.

"Maybe he's giving the same treatment you've been giving him all these years."

"You sound like my conscience right now."

"You mean I sound like Uncle Alfred? Well, thank you, Grandpa Bruce."

"You also have his sense of humor."

"Might as well keep his legacy alive, Gramps."

Maia pats Batman on the back. Looking at the kids, he couldn't help but to feel a deep hole of guilt. Was he a bad father towards Matthew? He looks around to find the Joker, only to find him face to face with his son.

"Matthew Bruce Wayne! Get away from the Joker. Now...now!"

Too late. Joker was kicking his son in the gut, making him fall down to the ground. Batman tried to move to get his son away from the Joker, but his knees were as weak as jelly. What was wrong with him? Was he afraid? He couldn't be. Not in a situation like this! He saw Joker point his gun at his son, but Orla hit her dad on the head with her rubber hammer. Joker growls and shoots twice at his daughter's chest. Matt yells at Joker for shooting her while being by her side. She grabs a hold of her chest. He places his hand over her chest as well, finding bandages to put over her wounds.

"Don't die on me, Orla. Don't fuckin' die on me!"

"Matthew..."

"No!"

"Matt. Don't...worry about me."

"I have every right to worry!"

"No...I'll be with my mother again..."

Her eyes were slowly closing. Matt couldn't let her die. Maia was already calling the hospital.

 _I get you now. Orla, I get you now. You just want love. Like me. You just want to fill that hole in your heart. Just like me...I finally get you now. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._

"Joker, you asshole. I'll mess you up!"

"I like to see you try."

"No, son.", says Batman." Don't do it."

Matthew grabs a hold of the arm that Joker had his hand on his gun. Grabbing it away from him, he shoots the Joker. Letting the anger bubble up in him, he was shooting him multiple times until Maia had to stop him.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure you killed him."

"I don't care."

"You should."

The ambulance was here to carry both Orla and Joker away. Hoping that she'd be alright, Matthew walked away with Maia and the adults. Matthew refused to let anyone touch him, not even his father. If Orla were to die, he didn't want anyone bothering him. Nobody. At all. He hoped that Joker was dead, for all he cared. He didn't understand why he wanted Orla to live. She was the Joker and Harley Quinn's kid. Maybe they were one and the same. Maybe...he did have a beautiful feeling for Orla. A beautiful feeling that nobody can take nor break. Not even his father can ruin.


	8. Matt's Death

Matthew and Maia were in the hospital, waiting the doctor's diagnostics. As the doctor came out of the room, Matt grabs him by the jacket.

"Tell me, doc! Is she okay?! Tell me, dammit!"

"Matt, stop! Let 'em go!"

Matts lowly lets go and apologizes. "Is she okay...?"

"Do you really want to hear what I have to say...?"

At that, Matt storms off. Maia rushes over to stop him, but loses sight of him. Leaving the hospital, she scans the area for him but couldn't find him.

"Matthew! Matt, come back, please!"

She was running now, nearly tripping over something. She slowly gets up, seeing what did she trip over.

 _Oh, God._

It was a body.

 _Please don't let it be..._

She shakes the body.

"Hey. Excuse me...?"

She slowly turns the body around.

 _Nooooo! Oh my God!_

Matthew! Matt was dead...she didn't know it, but she had that feeling in her gut.

 _Matthew...why...?! You damn asshole! Why would you do it!? Orla may you this crazy...?!_

She quickly calls Batman and Nightwing after calling the hospital.


	9. Orla's Back

Maia was pacing back and forth into the waiting room, tugging at the collar of her sky blue tank top. Richard was urging her to sit next to him, but she simply refused. She couldn't sit and relax so easily, for they don't know if he was dead or alive. She didn't want to think about Matt being dead just yet. She keeps tugging on her tank top collar until the doctor finally arrives to tell them the news. Maia was trembling, but she was also still on the inside.

"Doctor, is he...is he...okay?", she managed to ask him. The doctor fixes his glasses.

"We've managed to put him on life support. He's lucky enough he didn't do any real significant damage to himself."

"He's so grounded after this...", mumbles Bruce.

"Grampa Bruce, really?! Your son nearly _died_ and you're gonna ground him?!"

"He was foolish enough to end his life like that!"

"He nearly killed himself because Orla's dead, Grampa! He killed himself to be with her..."

"Can I just-", says the doctor.

"Orla was messing with his mind."

"How can you _say that_?!"

"She's right, Bruce. You woulda done the same for Selina.", says Richard.

Bruce tugs at the collar of his brown turtleneck and says lowly, "Selina's different."

"How?"

"She just..."

"Uh, you guys..?", says the doctor.

"Yeah, Gramps. How is she different...? Isn't she the infamous Catwoman?", says Maia, angrily.

"Selina-", says Bruce.

" _Selina_ isn't as different as Orla.", says Richard bluntly. "Case closed."

"Miss Orla isn't dead!", the doctor finally blurts out. The whole crew look at him slowly and tensely. Maia's face went blank and pale.

"W-w-what? She's alive..."

"She was only stunned. Turns out she was wearing a bulletproof vest underneath her shirt.", the doctor with a smile. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah...thanks, doc. May I see her...?"

"You can when she wakes up from her slumber."

The doctor left as they thank him.

"Okay...me and dad will see Orla. Gramps...see Matt."

"Why me?"

"You're _his_ father."

"He wouldn't want to see me."

"Bruce," says Richard. "Matt would want to see you. You know how much he wants his dad in his life! Treat him like you've treated me...and how Alfred treated you."

He leaves with Maia to go see Orla, leaving Bruce to go and see Matthew. He stands in front of the door that lead to his hospital room, breathing deeply and his teeth nearly chattering. How the fuck was he nervous to see his own goddamn son? He sighs and slowly opens the door and sees his only child hooked up on life support. Turning pale, he left out of the room. He couldn't bear to see him looking like that. He tried again a while after he managed to calm down from his near-hyperventilation.

"Dad..."

He looks at his son as he sits down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Yes...son?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was never good to you and you nearly killed yourself."

"No, you were right. Orla was nothing but a criminal and she lead me into a trap."

"No, she didn't. She was looking for love...like you."

Matt widens his eyes as he looks at the man who was supposed to be his father. The ruthless and notorious Batman. It was like he was seeing him for the first time. Was this really his dad talking right now...?

"Dad..."

"Son, I have some good news for you."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you...? It's really deep."

"Tell me, dad."

"Okay..."

Matthew's face turns pale as his father tells him the news about his crush.


	10. Matthew and Orla Wayne

"So, it IS true."

Maia was face to face with Orla Quinn.

"Yeah. I KNEW that Daddy was trying to kill me. For YEARS, it was his little wish. I knew it all along. When he killed Mom."

"Really?"

She nods her head. "I knew that Dad was acting a little off when he suddenly stopped talking to Mother when she first had me. I didn't...I mean WE didn't understand it, at first. I shoulda known he was planning something...he looked as if he was planning something...but...", she stops as her lip was trembling. Richard Grayson rubs her back to comfort her. She smiles at him and thanks him silently. Maia smiles shyly then thinks to herself.

 _Man...Matthew sure loves her...! I understand why. She knew she was gonna die. She didn't want to get Matt involved in her death, so she was trying to protect him. Why, Orla...? Why...? Matt nearly died for you. Just nearly. Should I tell her what happened to him? Should I let Matt tell her himself?_

"Did you hear about Matthew?", Maia managed to ask the former criminal. She shakes her head no.

"What happened to puddin'? I mean...Matthew."

"He thought that you were dead, so he nearly killed himself."

Orla nearly squeals with fear. Richard rubs her back and tries to get her to calm down again.

"Calm down," says Richard Grayson. "He's okay. He didn't do as enough damage as we all thought he would."

"It's my fault!", cries Orla. "I knew I shouldn't have let him into my life..."

"It's not your fault! Matt is as confused as you are.", says Richard. "Don't blame yourself for your mistakes. It's your father's fault for making you this way. Killing your mother was an all-time low for the Joker."

"I knew he wanted to kill us. I have no idea where he's gotten his intentions from. Father never told me anything about his past life. I wish I wasn't never born..."

"Don't say that!", yells Maia, covering her mouth quickly as she realizes she was in a hospital. Looking at Orla. Her supposed to be nemesis. Comforting her. Sickening as it was, Maia couldn't help but to feel guilty for how she treated her and talked trash about her. Finding her voice again, she manages to say, "You're worth more than...you think you are. Look. I hate you and you hate me. Let's get that shit straight."

Richard made her stop talking by giving her a stern look. But she wanted to continue. So she did.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but let me finish. We hate each other, Orla, and we both get it. But, Matthew has this interest in you, God knows why, and I understand it. Do I have to like it? Pffft. Hell, naw! But, understand this...just because I hate you...doesn't mean I can't change Matt's mind about you...and that I can't swallow my stupid pride and be...*gulp*...friends with you."

 _Oh, dear God. What the hell did I just fuckin' say...?_

Both Orla and Richard Grayson look at Maia Charlotte Gordon-Grayson with disbelief. She tries to stand her ground and look confident in herself and with the words she has spoken, but deep down inside, she was shaking like a leaf upon a tree. Wheels on a wheelchair were squeaking towards Orla's hospital room. Everyone was stunned to see Bruce Wayne pushing his son into the hospital room and were stunned to see their dear Matt alive but fragile looking. Maia gives her best friend an awkward smile and waves shyly. Matt gives her a smile and glances at Orla. Her bottom lip was trembling as she got up. She ran to him and wraps her arms around his body and breaks down crying.

"Idiot...idiot...you goddamn idiot...don't ever do that again...puddin'..."

Matthew slowly wraps his arms around her sobbing body and rubs her back.

"I'm sorry, okay...? I'm sorry."

"Don't die again, puddin'-I mean..."

"Puddin'."

Orla looks him in the eye before wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Are you sure I can-"

"Yes. Don't make me change my mind."

Orla was about to cry again until she saw the smile on his face, indicating that it was a joke. She gets on her knees and kisses him on the lips. Maia was fidgeting with discomfort. Looking at her dad, she turns quickly. Richard notices and says to his daughter while ruffling her hair, "One of these days, sweetie, you'll find someone that'll treat you the same affection."

Maia nearly spazzs out and blushes a deep red. "No way am I gonna find a boy dorky enough to like someone whose as badass as me, Daddy!"

He smiles and says, "Sure you won't."

"You'll see."

He chuckles and messes up her hair again.

"Stop it," she says with irritancy in the tone of her voice. "or else you'll make a public scene. I'm not eight anymore, ya know!"

"You'll always be my little girl."

"Ugh, you sound like a damn Hallmark card!", she says as she swats her dad's hand away from her hair. Looking at Bruce, he smiles at his father figure, who was chuckling under his breath. Bruce asks the doctor if they can take the kids home. The doctor ran more tests and approved his request to take them home. Richard was driving with Maia in his car while Matthew and Orla rode with Bruce. They were holding hands and looking at each other. Bruce glances at the both of them and smiles to himself. Yet...he wondered. What was to be of the Joker...? He was back at the Asylum Prison. Where he belonged. He couldn't help to have the thought of him escaping, but he wouldn't let that bother him. He looks the mirror again and asks Orla on her opinion of her staying with them. Orla squeals and nodS her head yes as she thanks Bruce.

"You hear that, Puddin'? I'm staying with you!", she says excitedly as she kisses him.

"Don't make me set some ground rules, you two.", says Bruce.

"If you mean as in sex, Dad, we're not that type of teens.", says Matthew.

"I trust the both of you."

Orla looks at her new beau and kisses his lips again.

* * *

It's been almost two years that our dear descendant of Batman and the former wicked descendant of the Joker have dated. They've both fought crime together and spent a lot of time together. Even though Maia was away for college and doing internships at The Daily Planet, where she was employed by Clark Kent AKA Superman, much to Bruce's disapproval since he was rivals with him, she tries to stay close to home as she could so she could fight alongside with her two friends. Matthew was taking online classes in Jump City so he could be closer with Orla for she was a high school dropout. Luckily, she was able to get her GED with the encouragement of dear Matthew. Inside of Matthew's new apartment building, they were in his room while he was doing homework. She was cuddling up close to Matthew as he was taking classes on his laptop. She was snuggling his neck as he was kissing the top of her forehead. As he was finishing the last parts of his difficult homework, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kisses him on the lips. Laying on his back on his bed, he was feeling under her neon green t-shirt and was taking off her bra. She smirks at him and kisses him again. But something inside her was stirring up and she stops him. He looks at her with confusion but understands.

"Sorry.", he says.

"You're okay. It's just me, I guess.", says Orla shyly.

"Lemme know these kind of things, ya know. Ok?"

She nods and smiles. He kisses her and plays with her long straighten platinum blonde hair.

"Hey, Orla. I was...thinking about...us."

"Yeah...?"

He was hesitating for a while.

"Are you breaking up with me, Matthew...?"

"What, no! Never...I'm just nervous..."

"About what?"

"I was...wondering..."

Orla cups Matthew's chin and gets him to breathe again. He silently thanks her and manages to say what he wanted to say.

"Orla Harley Quinn, will you marry me...?", he says as he gets off of his bed and gets on one knee after he was scrambling to find the wedding ring in his bookbag. Orla was giggling at his funny timidity. She nods her head and says, "Yes. Matthew Bruce Wayne." She hugs him and kisses his lips.

* * *

They've gotten married in June and had their wedding at Wayne Manors. Everyone was there at the wedding, including Matthew's mother, who was released from prison due to Bruce paying her bail. While Matt was dancing with his mother, Orla was sitting by herself as she watches them. Looking at her feet, Bruce approaches her and asks her what's wrong. She shakes her head and tells him it was nothing. Bruce knew she was thinking of her mother. He gets on one knee and tells her, "I know it hurts not having your mother here to witness this beautiful moment with you. But, you've got us now. And we're decent, I guess. *Smiles*. Don't be upset, okay? Lemme see you smile."

She smiles shyly and thanks him for the support. Matthew meets up with them with Selina by his side. He introduces her to his mother. Selina smiles and hugs her new daughter-in-law.

"It's finally nice to meet you! I've been hearing a lot about you! Right, Mattie?"

"Mom...", he mumbles.

"What? You have! Don't act like your father, Matthew Bruce!"

Bruce lowers his head in embarrassment.

"Orla, welcome to our crazy family.", she says as she wraps her arms around her husband and son, who were both blushing. Orla giggles as she hugs Selina, then Bruce and finally Matthew as she kisses him.

 **The End!**

(Hoped you've enjoyed my Batman story! Gotta spice it up, ya know ;) )


End file.
